Anything But Ordinary
by Ayu Kiyusuki
Summary: Everybody thinks of her as the boyish type of girl. And then there's this hot playboy. But who is this ever so mysterious Sakura duaghter? What? Engagedment? Well we better find out.. Sorry I suck at summaries REWRITE.. R
1. Introductions And Heart Breaks

_**Hey guys so this is the rewrite!!! Awww… school will start next Monday and maybe the some of the stories that I wrote might be on a HIATUS. Anyways let us get on with the story. Okay so I'm dedicating this story to my best friends Ricci (Sadisticbadass), Katherine (Blissfullydisturbed), my Big Bro Allen nii- chan and to my senpai and my first friend here in I want to thank you proofreading my story, Yuna- senpai (Vione)**_

* * *

_**Anything But Ordinary**_

_**Written by: Ayu Kiyusuki**_

_**SUMMARY: Everybody thinks of her as the boyish type of girl; jeans, t- shirts and sneakers are what she usually wears. But her heart beats for one person alone: the hottest guy on their campus, well not only on their campus but the whole of Japan. But wait, what is this about the mysterious Sakura daughter? Who is she? Well we'd better find out.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its really amazing characters, the only thing here that is under my proprietorship is the plot and maybe some new characters.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Introductions And Broken Hearts**_

Hey I'm Mikan Sakura your average teen. I am a petite young girl with long auburn locks which I always tie in a ponytail or in pigtails or anything that wouldn't let my hair down and I have round chocolate orbs. Okay so I'm not the girly girl type; the type which Natsume Hyuuga likes. I'm just this simple boyish type who loves to be free and just enjoy this damn world. I loathe girls who go gaga over almost all the men in this world.

Oh speaking of Natsume. "Oi!! Mikan stop dawdling there. Let's go its already time for lunch!" he calls as he runs his fingers trough his luscious raven hair.

Yup I admit I am falling for him; for my best friend. He's hot, he has a slightly tanned complexion and his crimson orbs glisten in the sunlight. He has a cold-blooded attitude but when you get to know him for quite a while he's actually a caring person. Actually, he was the first guy I like but then I am ninety nine point nine percent sure that he wouldn't like me. Okay, so he is a playboy and he dates a lot of girls. The longest relationship he actually had was like two months, with my enemy, Luna Koizumi. Shall we check out the differences between me and that girl? First off, she has long strawberry blonde hair which reaches her waist and here I am: the girl who hates letting her hair down. Next, she wears short skirts and rather revealing tops which–I'm sorry to offend those people who wear these kinds of outfits–I think are rather revolting, while I wear baggy jeans and T-shirts. Okay so one time, my mom tried to force me to wear a mini-skirt but then she gave up since I threw the skirt into the garbage can. She loves wearing high heels while I wear sneakers. The last time I remember wearing high heels and a dress was when I was ten years of age and it was because of an important occasion.

Lunch break was finished and the hours passed on and I am slowly getting devoured by boredom. Good thing the bell rings and that is the signal for my freedom.

**(U_U) Dismissal Time (U_U)**

"Mikan, today is (don't write today's Friday, that's rather ambiguous) Friday, where will the crew hang out?" Koko asks as he nudges my ribs.

"I don't know… Um… Hotaru... Ruka... Where do we go?" I ask as I tie my sneakers.

"What about we go to the mall?" Hotaru suggests. She has been my best friend since kindergarten and she is the only one (besides my family and her family) who knows my deepest darkest secret.

"SURE!!!" Everyone chants until I notice that there is someone missing.

"Natsume isn't here yet… I'll go get him!!" I tell them as I run to find him.

I stop frozen with the sight before me. Natsume Hyuuga is making out with Luna!!! But I thought they weren't going out. This is weird; why am I feeling like I am stabbed by daggers multiple times? I've seen him making out with other girls before but why am I so pained? Maybe my heart has suffered enough. My heart has shattered into pieces and the pieces get broken a hundred times and by the time I know it, it has already turned into ashes. A tear runs down my cheek. I have to run, run as fast as I can and escape from this horrible sight.

As I run at full speed I hear someone calling my name, it is Natsume "MIKAN!!!" he shouts.

I am getting weaker and my legs are getting numb from all this running. My mind is filled with confusion.

Suddenly I can feel strong hands grabbing my wrist. "Mikan, are you all right?" Natsume asks, his eyes are filled with concern.

I am angry, sad, frustrated and weak and all, but I can do is cry, cry all my heart out. My eyes are getting blurry and the world around me is spinning and all I can do is let all my anger and frustration out. "**STAY AWAY FROM ME, JERK!! WHY DID I EVER LOVE YOU?!! YOU KNOW WHAT? I FEEL LIKE I'VE TURNED INTO A LAME ASS LOSER BECAUSE OF WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU!!! AND NOW I HATE YOU! I DESPISE YOU AND I WILL FOREVER LOATHE YOU!! NOW DON'T SHOW YOUR FILTHY FACE IN FRONT OF ME!!!**"

Natsume's eyes grow wide. It is after a few minutes that I come to realize what I've said. This is the first time that I got this angry. But I couldn't care less; the only thing that I care about right now is to let this stupid damn feeling out. I'm sick of getting hurt my and this is just to much my heart is always being shattered and I don't how to mend it. My eyes are getting blurry and suddenly, everything around me went black.

* * *

_**So what do you think do you like it or hate it? Don't worry I'll try to do my best next time. **_

_**Oh yeah thanks for the reviews and pointing out my mistakes:**_

_**Moonlightnin**_

_**Angelica Marasigan**_

_**xXh3aDpHoN3zXx**_

_**blue07**_

_**Luckystar22**_

_**keaRy anCe**_

_**Your rather annoying kitten wants to say Thank you in advance and take care!!**_

**_Oh yeah I forgot_**

**_Please Review (^_^)_**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Run

_**Hey, guys Chapter 2 is up! Wow I haven't updated my stories for so long. **_

_**Oh yeah thanks for adding this to your favorites and reviewing: **_

_**ryomaechizen2**_

_**Moonlightnin**_

_**Angelica Marasigan**_

_**xXh3aDpHoN3zXx**_

_**blue07**_

_**Luckystar22**_

_**keaRy anCe**_

_**mayday5393**_

_**THANKS A LOT (^_^)**_

* * *

_**Anything But Ordinary**_

_**Written by: Ayu Kiyusuki**_

_**SUMMARY: Everybody thinks of her as the boyish type of girl; jeans, t- shirts and sneakers are what she usually wears. But her heart beats for one person alone: the hottest guy on their campus, well not only on their campus but the whole of Japan. But wait, what is this about the mysterious Sakura daughter? Who is she? Well we'd better find out.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its really amazing characters, the only thing here that is under my proprietorship is the plot and maybe some new characters.**_

_**PREVOUSLY:**_

_I am angry, sad, frustrated and weak and all, but I can do is cry, cry all my heart out. My eyes are getting blurry and the world around me is spinning and all I can do is let all my anger and frustration out. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, JERK!! WHY DID I EVER LOVE YOU?!! YOU KNOW WHAT? I FEEL LIKE I'VE TURNED INTO A LAME ASS LOSER BECAUSE OF WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU!!! AND NOW I HATE YOU! I DESPISE YOU AND I WILL FOREVER LOATHE YOU!! NOW DON'T SHOW YOUR FILTHY FACE IN FRONT OF ME!!!"_

_Natsume's eyes grow wide. It is after a few minutes that I come to realize what I've said. This is the first time that I got this angry. But I couldn't care less; the only thing that I care about right now is to let this stupid damn feeling out. I'm sick of getting hurt my and this is just to much my heart is always being shattered and I don't how to mend it. My eyes are getting blurry and suddenly, everything around me went black._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2: Searches And Revelations**_

"Where…. Am… I…?" I muttered ugh… head hurts. I looked around my surroundings: Blue colored bed sheet, soft white pillows, ivory colored curtains and draperies, walls painted in light blue whoa hold on this is my room.

"Mikan are you alright?" Anna, Sumire and Nonoko came rushing in with a worried face along with Hotaru in her usual Ice Queen emotion.

"I'm fine" I said as I faked a smile.

"Are you sure when we arrived you were unconscious you're lucky Hyuuga was there to help us bring you here. What really happened?" Sumire asked her eyes looked serious and somehow I felt like she was interrogating me as if I was a convict.

"I'm fine… I'm absolutely positively sure that I'm alright." I said oops now I feel like they're reading trough my mind. Come to think of it I'm lucky Koko isn't here or else I'm really going to be busted.

"Then why do look like you cried a river of tears?" Hotaru said.

I looked at Hotaru, she was the only who knew I liked Natsume since the day I first met him when I was ten. She knew that felt so hurt and that only cry because one reason and that reason was because of a broken heart. When somebody would punch I wouldn't cry, when someone would stab me a thousand times I wouldn't cry, I would only cry because of that one reason, because of a broken heart.

The door suddenly opened reveling Koko " The guys down stairs are hungry and so am I.. Anna is the food ready?"

"Guess its ready by now.." Anna said while brushing her skirt.

Hotaru and Mikan were the only one's left in the room. Hotaru spun her heel and turned to face Mikan.

"I presume you have witnessed a very horrible scene for and by the look on your face you seem rather frustrated. What do you intend to do now?" Hotaru said with the same cold expression she usually wares.

"I dunno but maybe going back to that revolting home I"

"When?"

They were now going downstairs when Mikan saw a raven haired boy leaning against the wall.

"Maybe could always leave right now" she answered Hotaru's question and dashed to her room to get her bag.

Hotaru just smirked she couldn't wait for the news that Mikan would get when she get to her _"revolting"_ home.

Mikan dashed out of her house trying her best to hold back her tears. She even passed by Ruka and Yuu who just bought the drinks.

* * *

_**Sorry because it's rather short but don't worry the next chapter is kinda interesting.**_

_**Here is a bit of a preview:**_

"_And now I present to you the Sakura daughter!" The Mc said his eyes sparkling for he too was eager to see the ever mysterious maiden._

_Wide eyes greeted her as she went down the stairs. Her hair was tied to a messy bun. She wore a crimson halter dress and a black ribbon. And she wore little make up yet she look so beautiful, so young, so fragile. This made our crimson lad pay attention to the thing that were occurring in his surroundings._

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
